The Princess and The Toph
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: The girl snorted. "Princess? The only princess I see here is you, talk about girly." I sputtered at her words. "B-But...HEY! You can't even see me, your blind!" She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out genius, I would have never known if you hadn't helped me." My lip trembled. "Why are you so mean to me?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was just thinking about how much I loved ATLA and I gotta say I've always wanted to do this story. Being that Toph is all tough and EPIC! I kind of wanted to place her with a soft and sensitive guy, you know? So if you could give this a shot that would be cool.**

**Disclama!: Never!**

I stared down at my bare aching feet, they were beginning to swell from the soars. I know it sounds gross, well that's because it is. I scowled at my feet and pushed my long matey black pair out of my face. Sand was getting it and it was disgusting

"Mom...are we...there yet?" I could barely get out my question. I was tired and I wanted to sit down, at least for a second. I internally groaned. I don't think I've ever walked this much in my entire life. Though, I'm only ten so I don't have much to go off.

"Hush, Lukara."

I puffed out my cheeks and scowled before look up at her again. "Why didn't we just ride on that fairy thing Nunca was talking about or-"

"They'll be looking for us. Do you want innocent people to be hurt because we were there. Is that what you want?" She said in a firm tone. My lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, I understand." I hung my head as I stared at the sand between my tows.

She sighed. "Just know that we don't have many options right now."

I gave a short nod. "I get it."

To be honest I really hated living in a fire nation colony. I would no longer have to be around that horrible man. I thought about the fire nation insignia burned into my back. It meant that he had own me, just as my mother had one on her shoulder. We may be able to leave, but the ugly proof is always going to be there.

"Mom?" I called out. It took a moment for her to look down at me.

"What is it, Lukara?"

"Where ever we're going, will we be happy?" I asked staring up at her with wide green eyes. Where ever we were going I didn't want her or myself to be hurt anymore. Her safety was very important me. I didn't want to see her crying anymore.

She pursed her lips. "I hope so."

"Where will we live?" I asked out of curiosity. Though, I knew my mother and she would get tired of me any moment now.

But to my surprise she did answer my question. "With an old friend of mine."

I blinked. "A friend?" I questioned. Mother never talks about anything from her childhood. "How will they know we're coming?"

"I sent them a letter a while ago." She answered. "I told her not to write back or we might get caught."

"What if the letter got lost? W-What if we get turned away-"

"Lukara!" She yelled. "We're going to be fine. We've gotten this far haven't we? You trust me, don't you?" The moon shined onto her face and I could finally tell how tired she actually was. I scowled at the burned insignia on her shoulder Anywhere was better than that horrible colony. I gave her a firm nod. She patted me on the head with a sad smile. I wish I could make things better, I really did. I tried my best to smile back. "Good boy."

I took my mother's hand and pulled her along. "Come one on mom lets go!"

She chuckled a bit. "You don't even know which way we're going."

"Yeah...mom lead the way!" I yelled.

She shook her head, but the smile was evident on her face. My mood was brighter despite the circumstances. I trotted along side her. I ignored the pain in my feet and tiredness in my body, knowing that we were going somewhere better. I blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes when I saw something. I pointed up to it.

"Mom, is that it?" I asked.

"It's called Gaoling." I glanced up at her face. Something about seeing this place made her look so emotional. I raised my brow.

"Mom?" She glanced away from me and sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. I wanted to ask if she was alright, but I knew she was going to lie to me anyway. I kept my mouth closed and looked up at the night sky. It felt like we had been running for weeks, we probably had. I'd seen the sun go up and down many times since we've been out in this desert. We're finally free. At least I hoped we were. I squeezed my mother's hand. She looked at me and I smiled. "Come on, we're so close." I went to pull her along but she stopped with a sigh.

"It won't matter if we're close looking like this." She mumbled. I blinked and looked down. My shirt was torn and falling off my shoulder while my shorts were cut up and shredded. My tanned skin was cover in dirt and grime. I looked at myself in disgust.

"Ewww." I groaned, shaking my hands in a frenzy.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh quit being a girl."

I glared up at her as I stomped my foot. "I am not a girl."

She nodded. "Mm hm, your actions say otherwise."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding...not really."

"Argh!" She chuckled again as I walked on ahead of her and crossed my arms. "So what do we do if we can't go up close?"

She pursed her lips. "We don't have any money so getting on the train would be out of the question."

"So what do we do?" I whined. She pushed my face away with an annoyed expression.

"I wasn't finished talking yet." She scolded. She put a hand to her chin. "I suppose there's no other way."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean mother?" She stared down at me with a guilty look.

"We're going to sneak in." She said. My eyes went wide.

"B-But how are we going to do that? I don't have any bending to move any of the rock, and you don't-" Before I could finish I saw her twirling sand in her hand. My mouth opened. "When did you get that?!" I yelled pointing at her hand.

"I've always had it, Luka." She said.

Stared at her in confusion and felt a bit betrayed. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that?"

"I didn't want to be taken away from you. If they found out I was a bender they would have sealed me away in a metal prison camp leaving you all alone. Who knows what would have happened to you." Her hand brushed my cheek. "I'm sorry for never telling you."

I glanced back up to her. "I guess it's pretty cool." I mumbled. She smiled over at me. "Now how are we going to get in?" She pointed up to the top of the wall.

"Do you see that there." I nodded. "The police force here is called the Dhai Lee. They usual switch out every hour or so. That being so there is a five-minute period when no one is up there to sucre the wall. That will give us a chance to go up the side and over the wall without anyone seeing us...hopefully."

I gave my mother a questioning look. "How do you know all this, mom?" She was quiet for a moment.

"When we're safe I'll tell you." She said. I frowned but nodded. She was keeping so many things a secret from me and I didn't like it. With mothers bending she kept us hidden the best she could without anything being suspicious.

When we were close enough to the wall we watched and waited. After a while I began to feel the fatigue that was rising in me earlier, doing nothing but thinking about it was making it come back. I yawned and my mother looked over at me. "Don't sleep on me now, Lukara. You'll have a bed soon enough. I promise." She said firmly. I did my best to keep my eyes open as I nodded.

"I...believe you, mom." I rubbed my eyes and yawned once again. She shook my shoulder and I jolted in surprise. She covered my mouth when I went to yelp.

"They're gone we need to move _now._" I nodded. "Hold on to me tightly." I looked at her in curiosity, but did as she told me too. She moved her arms motioning the rock from underneath us and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. She lifted her arms up and we were in the air. I closed my eyes I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. I've never been this high in the air before and it scared me. But mother seemed completely fine with it. I trembled against her as I fought the tears threatening to come out my eyes.

I shook my head. No, I can't cry what kind of man, well, boy am I to break down like this when we're so close to having a home. "Listen to me Lukara, when we get inside I need you to keep your eyes closed and don't let go."

I froze. Don't let go? Where were we going? I was beginning to become curious and I knew what she had told me to do, but I couldn't help it. I need to know what was happening. Suddenly I felt as if we were flying and I had to know. I peeked out of my left eye and I lost my breath. We were sliding down the inside of the wall. A scream threatened to break from my throat and I was trying my best to hold it back.

I heard my mom sigh. "You opened your eyes didn't you."

"Yes." I squeaked with a whimper. "I'm sorry."

"Well next time maybe you'll listen to me."

"Next time!" I screeched

"Lukara, be quiet!" I muffled my whimpers into her shirt. Finally we landed on the ground after she lifted some of the earth to prevent us from hitting very hard. As soon as I tried to recover she grabbed my hand and we walked as fast as we could. I could barely even register where we were. My head and stomach were spinning. However, I did see the dirty streets and houses. I was confused. Did mother not say we were going to have better life inside this place? We ran inside an alley-way and sat there.

I looked outside for a moment to see people walking. Most of them very sad. Was this really where we were going to start our new lives? I turned back to mother. "Mom is this...where...mom?" I saw her laying against the brick walls, her chest heaving up and down. "Mom, are you alright?! What's wrong?" I shook her shoulder and she winced.

"I haven't used my bending in a long time maybe I pulled something." She smiled at me. Tears started running down my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whimpered.

She sat still for a moment then stared back at me. "Of course, I just need to catch my breath. Alright?" She lifted my chin. "Come now, big boys don't cry. Are you a big boy?" I nodded. "Well alright then, dry your tears."

I roughly rubbed my tears from my face. "Okay." I forced. We sat there until her breathing was regular again. "Do you think those guys are going to come after us?"

"Who?"

"The Dhu Lea people." I said.

"The Dhai Lee? Hm, I don't know. We'll just have to see."

I stared at her with fear trembling over me. "So even here we're still not safe?" I croaked.

"Luka, calm down." She said putting a hand on my head. "Once where out of here, we'll be unnoticed and not even thought about."

I pursed my lips. "So are we staying here?" I asked, pointing to the alley. "It's kind of dirty but..."

She blinked at me. "No way, we're staying here. This is just so we blend in for the time being."

I tilted my head as I furrowed my brow. "So who is this friend of yours? If she doesn't live here than where?"

She scratched her head before she stood up. "She's an important person if you want me to put it that way."

"So is she like a princess or something?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "Maybe."

My eyes went wide with delight. "Wow, my mom knows a princess! That's so awesome!" I pumped a fist in the air. She ruffled up my hair.

"Alright little man now if you want to meet the princess we have to look better than this." She said pointing to our clothes. I grimaced out my appearance once again. It was completely disgusting.

I looked up to her and gave a determined expression. "Your right, I want to make a good impression."

We walked out of the alley and into the street. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was bare foot. A lot of people were and here it looked normal. I'm sure that wasn't a good thing. My shoes had worn down on the way here. As my mind zoned out I was bumped onto the ground. I looked up see a grouchy old man. He looked dressed better than most people here.

"Watch where your going you dirty little girl." The man scowled down at me.

"I'm sorry to bump you sir." I wanted to correct him and say I was a boy, but the way he was glaring scared me.

"Hm, you should be your filthy body touched my brand new suit." I shrank away from the man. I blinked when my mother stood in front of me with a smile.

"Here sir I really am sorry for my...daughter." My mouth fell open, my own mother calls me a girl. "Here let me clean that off for you." As soon as my mother touched his suit he pulled away.

"Argh, don't you touch me either all of you are disgusting people. Your lucky I don't have you arrested for even looking at me. Get out of my way." He pushed mom out of the way and I scowled at the mans back.

"What's a guy like that doing here?" I spat.

She sighed. "He's probably a tax collector for the outer ring, despite these people not having anything in the first place." She said with a frown. I stared up at her before she grabbed my hand. "Come let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"We're going to get you ready to meet the princess." My eyes lit up once again, but left as quickly as it came.

"But we don't have any money." I mumbled, looking at the dirt road. I glanced up when I heard the clinking of coins. Mother smiled at me with a small bag of money in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it." She said. I looked into her blue eyes for a moment, but looked away with a sigh. I could never tell when she was lying but I knew that wasn't the truth. I blinked when I remembered her touching the old grouchy man.

"You-" I was cut off when mom reached a store. There was a young woman standing in front.

"Hello." My mother said. "I'd like to get a cleansing please, for two." She handed the woman the money

The woman stared down at me with sympathy. "Of course." She pushed my mother's hand away. "For free."

Mother furrowed her brow. "But I-"

"I insist." She said.

She sighed. "Alright." We walked into the store to what looked like a giant tub.

"It's a much much smaller version of a bath-house you would see in the second or third ring. It's not much though." The woman said.

"It's good enough." My mother said. "Thank you, really."

The woman smiled. "Take your time." She walked out and closed the door. When she was gone I stared at the tub.

"Go ahead and get in." Mother said. "I'll wash your hair." I stripped off my clothes and sank into the water with a sigh.

"This is great." I cheered before being silence by the soap getting in my eyes. "It burns!"

"Well close your eyes then. It hasn't been that long since your last bath you should know this." I puffed out my cheeks.

We were silent until I couldn't take it anymore. "So was this the only time you've written your friend?"

"...yes." She said.

"So you have no idea how she's doing or anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she's married and has children by now. It's been over ten years."

"Wow, ten years. Hey, that's how old I am." I said.

"Mm hm."

"Lean forward." She said. Warm water spilled over my head and I opened my eyes. I stood up and got out of the tub. My long black hair stuck to my waist as I dried myself.

There was a knock on the door. "There is some clean clothes out here for you two."

"Alright, thank you." I said, before raising my brow. When I was sure she was gone I turned to mother. "Why is this lady being so nice to us?" Mother shrugged but said nothing. I sighed and picked up the clothes from out in the hall. It was really nice. Though I wasn't use to green. Red has been the only color I've seen my entire life up until now.

I pulled on the clothing and waited outside for my mom. I stared up at the dark sky. It was hard to believe everyone was still up. I was certainly tired. I yawned at the thought of it. Somehow I ended up dosing off and jolted when my mother called my name.

"Lukara get up." I blinked open my eyes. "We're going to ride the train."

"Train? What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said as she took my hand and pulled me some ways more. "There's a stop just a little way further." I nodded and looked around me. Did all of Gaoling live so sadly, I wondered. Like we did.

When we reached the station excitement filled me. "Wow." I whispered. When we reached a strict looking man mother gave him the money and when we got on the train I realized I was holding my breath. We sat down and I looked all around myself. It was amazing, how were we even moving? I became curious and looked out the window only to pale. It was those Dhai Lee people. I pulled myself in and sat down as far as I could.

I need to stop being so interested all the time.

When we finally stopped mother held my hand and we got off the train. She looked around and started walking. This is a lot different from that other place that we were in. The streets were clean and everything looked really expensive. I wondered why everything wasn't treated the same. Than again we weren't treated good either where we lived.

Finally we stopped in front of a one of the hugest homes I've seen so far. "Your friend lives here?" I asked.

"She was engaged to a man so I'm sure she lives here now." I looked to the top of the doors.

"A boar?" I mumbled to myself.

Mother stepped forward and knocked on the door. We waited for a moment. Then one of the double doors opened and a man came to us. "Hello who is?" He stared at us with a skeptical expression.

"This is the Beifong residence is it not?"

"It is, why do you ask?" He said looking down at me. I shrank behind my mother.

"Can I speak to Poppy if it isn't too much trouble?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I can't do that now if you excuse me." He said, beginning to close the door.

She stopped the door with her foot. "Wait please, if you could please just tell her Aroka is here. I beg you." She stared at the man.

The looked at her then down to me again. "Alright, wait out here."

"Oh thank you so-" He closed the door on her. "...so much."

"Will I get to meet the princess, mom?"

"I hope so, Luka." It felt like we waited an eternity outside this door and it was starting to get cold. I shivered and pressed into my mother. She held my side. Suddenly the door opened and the man stared at us.

"Come inside." He said. "Follow me." We walked inside and we stood in the front room. Suddenly a woman came through and gave my mother a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She said.

"It's good to see you too, Poppy." She said giving her a tight squeeze. "It has been a long time." I stared at them a bit lost as what to do. I rocked on my heals as I saw another person come into the room. Though, it was a man this. "Hello, Lao."

He nodded. "Aroka." They stared at each other before she grinned.

"Get over here." He smiled and they shared a quick hug. It was almost as if I wasn't there.

"And who is this pretty little thing." I shifted uncomfortably.

"This is my son, Lukara."

"Your son?" Lao asked lifting his brow, but said nothing.

"Well how old is...he?" Poppy asked.

"Mother gave me a pointed look. I gulped. "I'm ten, ma'am."

"Oh a year older than our daughter." Lao said.

"Your daughter?" Mother asked.

He nodded. "She a fragile little dear. I'm so proud of her though being blind and so strong. It amazing really. I'd lover for you two to meet."

"Yes she's so precious. Though it is getting late so she's probably tuckered out. So maybe tomorrow." Poppy said.

I raised my brow. I looked back and forth between the two. Since she's married to this guy she isn't the princess anymore right? So that mean their daughter is the princess. And I was going to meet her tomorrow. It was exciting to meet real royalty. Though I was extremely nervous. I glanced to my left when I saw something catch my eye. But as soon as I looked it was gone. I blinked and trembled back to my mother. Was this house haunted?

They all looked down at me. "What is dear?"

"I-I-I saw something." I said.

They blinked. "Your probably just tired, Luka." She smiled at them. "We've traveled some ways to get here."

"Well we'll have two rooms prepared for you." Poppy said, calling for two servants. "They'll show you the way." We followed them down the dark hallway and I gulped. I'm sure that I saw something. I held onto my mothers hand until they showed me to her room. She ruffled my hair.

"It will be fine." She whispered. "Good night." I gave her a pitiful expression.

"Good night." I said.

The other servant showed me the way to my room. When we stopped there I turned to them and nodded. They walked away and I gulped. As I was about to close the door I saw it again. This time I yelped and fell on the floor.

I groaned. "Owie."

"Geez, you sure are clumsy." Someone said. I glanced up to see it was a girl dress in a white night gown and her hair fell down her back. But I noticed that she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes looked hazed over and I realized that she was blind. Wait, blind?

I pointed at her. "You're the princess!" I said.

She lifted her brow with a snort. "Princess? The only princess I see here is you, talk about girly."

I sputtered for a moment. Then I realized something. "Hey, your blind you can't even see me!"

"Thanks for pointing that out genius. One doesn't have to be able to see to know you're a princess. Your more lady like than I am and a scaredy cat too."

My lip trembled. "Why are you being so mean to me?" I asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Are you living here now?" She said, changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe. Whatever my mom wants to do after today." She snorted again. "What?"

"Nothing." She said. "Good night,_ princess_." She began to walk away.

"Wait, do you need help back to your room?" I asked. She was blind after all.

"No thanks, I can do it myself." She snapped. I stumbled back at her words.

"A-Alright,...wait!"

"What is it now?" She asked.

I fidgeted. "Um, what's your name?"

She paused. "If you really want to know,...it's Toph."

"My name is Lukara." I piped. "I suppose since we're living together for now. Um, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, princess." She said as she walked away.

"It's Lukara!" I said.

"I heard you loud and clear." She said walking down the hall.

I sat on the floor in thought. She's pretty mean for a princess. I thought they were suppose to be nice people. I guess I was wrong. Though, I did find it interesting how she could walk around as if it was nothing. I might ask her about it tomorrow if she isn't too mean.

Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep on the floor not even making it to the bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND GIVE IT A CHANCE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. YOU WOULD BE AWESOME! JUST REMEMBER THAT PLEASE!**


	2. Friends

**Hello people that give this story a chance! Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews. I just wanted to say that someone pointed out that it's Gaoling NOT Ba Sing Se! And I fixed it the best I could. So here!**

**Disclaimer: No!**

"Do I have to mom?" I pleaded. I had hoped that my puppy dog eyes would get to her, but she kept a solid expression.

"Yes, yes you do." She saw my lip tremble. "And no crying either."

I bit down hard to make it stop."But mom she's mean to me and calls me princess! I'm a boy!" I said stomping my foot with hands on my hips.

She raised her brow. "The question is, are you acting like one?" I looked down realizing what I was doing. I quickly lowered my hands.

"I am a boy." I repeated. She sighed and kneeled down next to me.

"Look I need you to be my big man today. I have some business to take care of."

"But why can't I go with you?" I persisted. In reality I probably should have stopped now but I continued. "Please I don't want to be left alone."

She gave me a look of sympathy. "You won't be alone, Luka. Your safe here, I promise."

"But mom I-"

"No, Lukara." She said in a firm tone. "And that's final. If you ask anymore you will be punished. Understood?"

I gave a stiff nod. "Yes ma'am." I saluted her.

She rolled her eyes and patted my head. "Be a big man for me while I'm gone alright."

"I will mother." I said trying my best to seem to sound brave. She turned around and walked out of the gate and it closed behind her. My face fell when she left. "Mommy." I sighed. It was silent for a moment when it was suddenly interrupted.

"Your really a mama's boy aren't you, princess?" I turned around quickly only to see the blind girl standing in front of me. Her hair was up and pulled out of her face and she was wearing a pretty dress.

"N-No! I just listen to her is all!"

She snorted. "That's a mama's boy, princess."

"Can you quit calling me that, Toph?" I asked with a sigh. I blinked at her when I thought about something. "Hey Toph?"

"What, princess?" I bit down on my lip with a frown.

"How do you get around without tripping and falling?" I asked.

"Cause I'm awesome." She said with a grin.

I dead-panned. "That's wonderful and all but how?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Good there not here."

I tilted my head. "Whose not there?"

"My stupid body guards." She scuffed. "I'm an earth bender."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are your ears clogged, princess? I said I'm an earth bender." She said.

I did my best to ignore her insult."But that doesn't explain how you can get around and know when people are there." I said.

She sighed. "You ask a lot of questions. Because I'm an earth bender I can see." I opened my mouth. "And before you say anything no earth-bending doesn't give me my sight." I closed my mouth. "I feel the vibrations in the earth and that gives me a picture of where everything is." She poked out her feet.

I stared at her in fascination. "That's so cool!" I clapped my hands in a giddy fashion. "So like can you feel those birds!"

"No dufus. It has to be on the ground for me to find it." She said. I blinked.

I nodded in understanding. "So your really good at this right?"

"I'd like to think so." She said.

"Well...do you wanna play hide and go seek?" I asked. "You can be it, it will be fun!"

"Really, you won't treat me like there's something wrong with me?"

"No, you said you can still see right?" She nodded. "So whats the problem?"

"Nothing its just...never mind. Lets play." She said. "I'm counting to twenty and you better find a hiding place."

My eyes brightened. "Okay!" I ran as fast as I could. I needed to find an awesome spot! I zoomed through the grass into the house and hid inside a closet. The maids hadn't questioned me and I was glad that they welcomed me here. It was nice that people didn't stare at me. It was nice and I liked that change at least.

I put a hand over my mouth so that she wouldn't here me breathing hard. Suddenly there was a knock at the closet door. "I know your in there, princess. Come out."

I groaned. "Aw, man how did you find me so fast?"

"Your the only one in the compound with a really fast heart beat." She said.

I stared at her in amazement. "You can feel my heart beat too! Your so cool!"

"Yeah, yeah,..." She turned around. "Your it this time."

"Okay!" I cheered with a smile. Toph wasn't so bad. She was like a super hero! I skipped over to a tree and closed my eyes. "I'll count. You better find a hiding place."

"Whatever, I bet it will take you along time to find me anyway."

"No it wont!" I said. "One, two, three, four..." I continued to count until reached twenty. "Ready or not here I come!" I yelled. Hm, I wonder where she would hide. This is her home after all I'm sure she knows this place better than anyone. With her being able to see through everything and even feeling there heart beats. I took a deep breathe before I ran around the rounds trying to find her. It soon became clear that I wasn't going to find her. I had no idea where to look. I didn't know her and I had just gotten here yesterday so it wasn't like I was familiar with the place.

A pout formed onto my face. I was never going to find her. I crossed my arms. I felt like giving up. It had been almost two hours. I walked pasted a maid and she looked down at me. "Excuse me are you looking for mistress Toph?"

I brightened a bit and nodded. "Yes do you know where she is?"

"Why she's eating her lunch right now." She said.

My jaw dropped open. She had let me look for her for who knows how long and she was eating lunch? A scowl came to my face. Why did she come and find me when I knew that she could? She was being mean again. I thought she and I were starting to become friends.

"Who you like something to eat as well?" The woman asked.

I frowned and looked to the ground. "No thanks, I'm fine." Suddenly my stomach growled awkwardly loud.

"...are you sure?" She asked. I looked up to her with a blush.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I'm a little hungry..."

We walked to the dining hall and I spotted Toph. I frowned and was about to speak when I saw her mother their as well. "Why hello, Lukara. We were wondering when you would show your face." She smiled and I tried my best to change my expression. I was still extremely upset with Toph. How could she just let me me wander around her home looking for her?

"Yeah, I was wandering around." I said glancing over a Toph. Trying to push all of my feelings into the look. But sadly it wouldn't matter considering she can't even see it.

"Actually so was Toph, which is very dangerous for my little girl. She has a hard time getting around sometimes." Poppy said. I raised my brow. What was she talking about?

"Well actually Toph is-OW!" I yelped when a rock hit me from underneath the table.

"Are you alright?" She asked with confused expression.

"I-I...uh..." I looked over at Toph who drank from her cup with a calm expression. "I scrapped my leg on the table?"

"Well be careful dear." She said.

"Um...yeah." I narrowed my eyes at the blind girl.

"So what were you doing wandering about? My maid tells me that you were Toph not that long ago. Did you not want to play?" She asked.

"Well I was playing with her, but...uh." I wasn't sure what to tell her. I was afraid that Toph would hurt me with another secret rock.

Suddenly the said girl spoke. "Well we were walking and suddenly he wasn't there. I wasn't sure what to do." I stared at her with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"W-What!"

"I tried to go looking for him but then I was called for lunch." She continued.

Poppy looked over at me. "Is this true? Did you leave her?"

"Well in a way...I guess so?" I said, not sure where this conversation was going. I did leave her when we were playing hide and go seek but it was a game. I wanted to tell her.

"I realize you are young but you need to be more aware of her condition. She could get hurt if you don't pay attention." She explained.

I gaped at her. "Right...but I we were playing-OW!" I scowled at Toph. "Would you stop it!"

"Who are you yelling at Lukara?" Poppy asked.

I gave her a blank expression before becoming nervous. "I uh...the bathroom!" I yelped before excusing myself from the table. I ran out of the room before she could say another word. Of course I had no idea where the bathroom was. I was lost, but it didn't matter. I didn't even have to go in the first place.

I sighed. Why would Toph lie like that? I wouldn't she just tell her mother that they were playing a game. Instead of making me look like a bad person. I frowned. I was beginning to think she was cool, but then she had to do this. I walked outside and walked around for a bit before I just sat down in the grass.

I was bored.

I wanted my mother to come back so she could explain this all to me. About why we were living here and why she had to leave me here instead of taking me with her. I didn't feel right here by myself. I didn't feel safe. I didn't have anyone I could talk to except for a mean girl that called me princess.

I suddenly realized that I had closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw that it was getting darker and I had taken a nap. I turned around when I heard noise. I saw that it was Toph and frowned.

"Oh it's you." I said in a bitter tone.

She raised her brow. "So your mad?"

I stood up and walked up to her. I noticed that we were the same height. "Of course I'm mad! You lied to your mom about me and now she think I'm a bad person!"

She rolled her eyes. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Geez, would you stop yelling, princess? And no, technically I didn't lie. You did leave and I didn't know where you were...for a few seconds."

My eye twitched. "It doesn't matter. The fact is that you didn't tell her the real truth."

"What and have them hound me about how I'm a weak little girl like you?" She said.

"I'm not a girl!" I yelled.

"Well I can't really tell with all your gripping and crying."

"I'm not crying!" I said realizing that I actually was. I wiped my eyes with a sniffle before I glared. "Why are you so mean. I thought that your feet seeing thing was cool, but now I don't and...and...AND.."

"And what? Say it princess?" She taunted.

"I hate you! I'm never coming back here again!"

She paused for a moment and there was something in her expression, but as fast as it came it left. "What that's it? Your doing me a favor."

My lip trembled as I started to cry as I opened the front gate and ran out. "Wahhh!" I yelled I ran down the street and up an alley as far away as I could get from that girl. I continued until I could no longer run. Everything around me was blurr from the tears in my eyes. I stopped in the middle of the road with a huff and a blow. I walked across the street so that I wasn't in the way.

"I'm going to get mommy and tell her we shouldn't be here." We could live somewhere else. Anywhere was better then there. I then thought about the fire nation insignia on my back...well almost anywhere. I took a deep breath. Now all I had to do was find her...only where was I?

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked around. People walked by ignoring me either because they didn't care or I was to small to bother with. I realized that I had no idea where I was. I had never been to Gaoling before. Mother had told me about the place, but that's about it. I gulped taking a look around. I really had no idea where I was. Everything looked so big and compared to this I meant nothing. Suddenly a nervous ache came to the pit of my stomach. I was scared and it was getting dark. The monsters come out in the dark I know this because all the adults say so. I was scared.

I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "Mommy please find me."

*Toph POV*

"So you have no idea where he is?" Lukara's mother said.

"Were sorry ma'am but by the time we got here he was already gone." A woman said. One of the maids.

"Aroka, calm down. Maybe the boy just slipped out. He could have been curious." Her father tried to reason.

"Lukara isn't the adventurous type, Lao. He wouldn't just run off! Something must have upset him." The woman said.

"I can't think of anything that would have upset him." Poppy said. "Though..."

"Though what?" Aroka persisted. "What do you known?"

"I remember earlier that Toph and your son had a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Aroka asked she turned to Toph. "What do you know?"

"Do you think that my daughter actually made your son run away?" Lao asked in a offended tone.

She glanced back at the girl. "I don't know." Toph started to feel something in her gut and she definitely didn't like it. She had thought about princess' words and the guilt she was feeling was getting to her. She also felt somewhat hurt by his words no matter how much she tried to deny it in her head. It was his fault after all for being so sensitive. But still...She zoned out of her thought and realized that her father and Lukara's mother were still arguing.

Toph took a deep breath. "I did it." The adults turned around to her.

"What did you say dear?" Her mother asked.

"I made him leave." She said.

"But-"Her father tried to say before being interrupted by Aroka.

"What happened? Toph, I need you to tell me exactly what went on." She said.

"I...wasn't being very nice to him and called him names. He got upset and ran away." She said.

"Sweetheart why would you do that?" Her mother asked

"I guess, it was because I haven't been around other kids." She managed. She felt stupid even talking about something like this.

"Listen Toph, thank you for tell me and I'm sure if you say sorry he'll forgive you." She smiled though Toph couldn't see it but she felt it. "But right now I have to find my son. I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Her mother asked.

"Come on Poppy, you know me. I'll be fine." She said before turning to her leave. Toph wanted to go and tell her that she would come too. But knowing her parents that would never happen...unless she did it in secret.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Toph said.

"Alright, but when Aroka gets back with her son we are all going to have a big talk about getting along." Her father said. "Will you take my daughter to her room?" He directed at one of maids she was sure. She wanted to roll her eyes. She could get there all on her own even if she couldn't feel the vibrations. She knew this house like the back of her hand.

Regardless, she stayed quiet and was taken to her room to change. When the maids left Toph stripped of her night ware and pulled on her earth bending clothes. She was going to go save princess. She stretched her arms and cracked her neck. "Well lets get to it then." She put her hand to floor and felt that no one was on this hall. She walked out of her room and around the corner. She then ran outside and jumped over the wall.

She was gonna find him. Toph was confident about that.

*Lukara POV*

I felt like a loser. I've been crying here for who knows how long. I stood and wiped my face. I can't just stay here and whine. This was what Toph was teasing me about and I was going to show her that she's wrong. Though I wasn't going to go back there so I didn't see how that was going to work. I sighed, mom told me we were going to be happy here. I don't know now.

I turned down an alley way. "Wow look who we have here, a little girl." A man said. I scowled and looked up.

"I'm not-!" Suddenly I paled. He looked scary. I turned my glance over at the other two men.

"What are you doing out here this time of night, it's dangerous you know." He smiled but didn't make me feel any better considering he barely had any teeth.

"Um, I-I was just on my way back home." I lied as I tried to back away.

"Why? Stay a while. We could use some company." A skinny man said as he put his creepy little boney hand on my shoulder. "Say you wouldn't happen to have any money, would you?"

I gulped. "N-No I don't, um, I shoulder be going home now!" I yelp when the man pulled me back by my hair.

"Who said you could leave, huh?" A stubby looking man said.

"B-But I want t-to go home." I whimpered and realized I was crying.

"Aw you made the girl cry." The toothless man said.

"Yeah I did." The boney man said. They paused before they all started to laugh. I covered my face. I want my mom.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" I turned to see Toph? What was she doing here?

"Aw another little girl. Do you want to play too?" The stubby man said.

Toph smirked. "Yeah, lets play." She motion her arms and a rock hit the man right in the forehead.

"Hey!" The toothless man said. "Why you-" Before he could even get it out Toph shifted the ground and the man slipped and knocked his head on the wall.

The skinny man gulped and looked at the girl. "Look I don't want no trouble."

"Well you got some when you messed with him!" Toph said. Before the man could even run away she picked up a rock and launched it at his head knocking him out.

I stared over at the blind girl. "Why did you-"

"Come on lets get out of here before they get up." She started walking and I followed after her.

"Wait, Toph!" I said. "How are you here?"

"It's just like the hide and seek game, but it was a little harder. But I knew your girly vibrations anywhere." She said.

Somehow I wasn't even mad by her comment. "Thank you for saving me."

"...look, you may cry a lot and whine nonstop, but I guess your not that bad." She mumbled.

I blinked. Was this her way of saying sorry? I smiled. "Apology accepted Toph! And I don't hate you either, I think your feet powers are awesome!"

She looked to the ground. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She suddenly punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I yelped. "What was that for?"

"For making me look for you." She said.

"But you-"

"Lukara!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my mom standing in front of me.

She hugged me to her. "Oh I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Toph saved me." I smiled.

"She did?" She looked over at the blind girl. "And how did she do that?"

"Mom, it was so cool, she can see with her feet! She took out those bad guys like a superhero!" I said punching the air.

"Hm, that sounds very interesting. Maybe she can teach me." She said.

"Your an earth bender?" Toph asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for saving my son." She said with a smile.

"It was nothing, princess was easy to find." Toph said.

"Princess?" My mother laughed.

I blushed. "You guys!" I looked away with a pout and realized that the Beifong house was right there. "Toph you should go before your caught." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." She said running around the corner. When she left we walked up to the gate.

"So that was very interesting." My mother said. I nodded. "You two are friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled. We walked inside and Lao and Poppy began talking to me about Toph. They started tell me that her condition made her sensitive. I was sure how to respond so I just nodded to everything they were saying. When they finally finished talking to me I walked down to my room.

I jumped when I saw Toph sitting on my bed. "H-Hi, I said."

"Hey." She said.

"Um, is there any reason why your here?" I asked. "N-Not that there's anything wrong with you being here-"

"Shut it, princess. I'm here to call a truce." She said.

I raised my brow. "A truce?"

"You be nice, I'll sort of be nice. We'll play together, if you want. Doesn't really matter to me." She said.

She was talking about being friends, wasn't she? "Yeah sure, I'd like to be friends Toph." I smiled.

"Well, uh, good then." She paused for a moment before punching me in the arm again.

"Ow!" I yelped. "Why?"

"Just because." She said before walking out of the room.

I opened my mouth but she as already gone. I sighed. I just couldn't figure her out. Oh well. Were friends now so I have to think about it.

I smiled. I finally have a friend.

**Please review and tell me what you think as long as it's constructive criticism or you just want to make me happy :)**


End file.
